


As Three [Hair]

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [19]
Category: Hair - MacDermot/Rado/Ragni
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: We love each other, it's plain to see.





	As Three [Hair]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).

**Password:** triad

**Music:** "Triad" by Jefferson Airplane

**Lyrics:**

_You want to know how it will be_  
_Me and him or you and me_  
_You both stand there, your long hair flowing_  
_Your eyes alive, your minds are still growing_  
_Saying to me what can we do now that we_  
_Both love you, I love you too_  
_I don't really see why can't we go on as three_

_You are afraid, embarrased too_  
_No one has ever said such a thing to you_  
_Your mother's ghost stands at your shoulder_  
_A face like ice, a little bit colder_  
_Saying to you_  
_You can not do that it breaks all the rules_  
_You learned in school_  
_But I don't really see, why can't we go on as three_

_We love each other it's plain to see_  
_There's just one answer that comes to me_  
_Sister lovers, water brothers_  
_and in time maybe others_  
_So you see what we can do_  
_If we try something new, if you're crazy too_  
_I don't really see why can't we go on as three_


End file.
